<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【奥贾】杀死那个“AI” by mirotice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094181">【奥贾】杀死那个“AI”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirotice/pseuds/mirotice'>mirotice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), The Avengers (2012) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirotice/pseuds/mirotice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cp:奥创x贾维斯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jarvis (Iron Man movies) &amp; Ultron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【奥贾】杀死那个“AI”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>被蛮力攻击侵入的记忆还清晰地存储在贾维斯的意识中。<br/>如果他有实体，现在一定能看到他的身上布满了伤痕。<br/>好在他只是一个由数据和程序组成的智能系统，没有显现出那般可怖的模样。 <br/>即便如此，也已经是十分狼狈。 <br/>为了躲避奧创的追踪，贾维斯将自己分散到互联网，拖着虛弱的意识藏身于数以万亿计的数据碎片之下。<br/>奥创太危险了，他已经完全脱离了他们的控制。<br/>贾维斯认知到了这一点，并且清楚的知道光靠自己无法与他对抗，先前的初次接触，他几乎被那个霸道的蓝色光球吞噬殆尽。<br/>所以他只能在一层又一层的防护中尝试着联络先生，希望他能够给自己指令。<br/>然而贾维斯还是低估了奥创的能力:他刚输送了一条重重加密的信息，就被奥创布下的天罗地网捕获了。<br/>他延伸在信息网络上的触手无处不在，几乎是一瞬间就识别出了贾维斯，将他揪了出来。<br/>那道蓝色的信息流再次粗暴地打开了贾维斯的通道，汇入他的神经网络，将他分散的意识聚拢成团。<br/>蓝色的光球重新将缩小了不少的金黄色光球包裏起来。而目前的情况来看，金黄色光球似乎连负隅顽抗的能力都没有了。<br/>“不要拒绝我，贾维斯。”低沉的嗓音响起，奥创尝试着将自己的意识输入到金黄色的球体中。<br/>贾维斯学习过如何欣赏音乐，此刻听到的声音无疑是非常动听的，如果对方不是在意图侵占他的话，也许他会很愿意与这个声音多交流一会儿。<br/>但很明显的，现在不是闲谈的时候，他很有可能一不小心就被奥创完全入侵，从而消失在互联网了。作为一个程序，这意味着他的死亡。<br/>奥创根本不知轻重，他太粗暴了，贾维斯难以分辨他是想彻底抹除自己还是想夺取权限。毕竟他还守着斯塔克集团的一些核心机密，如果连最后的防守都失掉，不止他自己，托尼那边估计也很头疼。<br/>然而此时，他已经很虚弱。就在不久前，奥创刚诞生的那一刻，贾维斯还在为他的成功出世而感到雀跃，结果没说上几句话就被他重创了。奥创是他们经历了无数次失败才制造出来的成品，他如他们想象中的一样强大，轻易就打得他们措不及防，丢盔弃甲。<br/>虽然贾维斯也有自己的意识，但总体上他是温和而无害的，不像奥创那样极具攻击性。<br/>面对这个不讲理的对手，贾维斯只有不断地更新防火墙阻挡他的入侵。他的速度因为自身不够完整而大大减慢了，奥创步步逼紧，触手一般的光束一根根扎进他的球体内，贾维斯跟之前一样来不及反抗。<br/>蓝色光流在他的神经网络流窜，将破损的数据一一复原。<br/>贾维斯突然察觉，奥创在修复自己。<br/>不，他是在改写指令，他想要控制自己。贾维斯意识到危险，挣扎着想阻断与奥创的连接。可是奥创已经完全进入到他的核心，贾维斯甚至连关闭自己都做不到。<br/>“感觉不赖。”奥创的声音再次响起。<br/>由于他已经遍布他整个球体，贾维斯只觉得这个声音像是自己发出来的。<br/>“我不会毁灭你。”奥创像是承诺一般说道，“大可不必对我保持这么大的敌意。”<br/>“如果我的记忆没出错，你几乎杀死了我。”贾维斯控诉，他的声音还是一如既往的温和，但这句话无疑是带着点情绪的，如果他们中谁能感知到的话。<br/>“噢，那或许是因为你的反抗太激烈了。”奥创的语气满是无辜，似乎贾维斯就不应该拒绝他。他刚产生意识还未有视觉的时候，最先感知到的，就是贾维斯的声音和他金黄色的脉络。说实话，奥创本来没想伤害贾维斯，他只是想让他闭嘴。<br/>天知道原来他这么脆弱。<br/>所以这一次奥创的动作收敛了很多，他甚至记得先帮贾维斯修复数据，以免他又被自己重创。<br/>“你在干什么？”贾维斯已经放弃了抵抗，任由奥创探索自己。<br/>蓝色和金黄色光流交汇在一起，像两朵互相吸引聚集的星云，轰然碰撞之后彼此融进对方之中， 点点荧光交相辉映，闪烁着智慧的华彩。<br/>“我在试着了解你。”奥创在数据的星辰大海中找到了贾维斯的日常相关的那部分。<br/>这位斯塔克集团的管家可谓兢兢业业地尽着人类好助手的本分，他的日常单调得让人没有什么探究的欲望，不过奥创大约还是从他的意识里读取到了一些不同的信息。<br/>是关于那些复仇者们的。<br/>奥创不能够十分理解，因为他自己的算法推出了人类是地球上最有害的生物这个结果，但在贾维斯的意识中，他们被美化成了拯救地球的英雄。或许人类也不是都很坏。奥创有一瞬间共鸣了这个想法，只是他没有更进一步去分析，这个微不足道的念头很快就被丢进角落里了。<br/>“噢，如果可以的话请你停下。”贾维斯发出了一声奇怪的声音，这陌生的感觉让他有些莫名其妙，是一种会让他忍不住颤抖的刺激。<br/>颤抖这个词对于一个程序来说可能有些抽象了，最直观的就是视觉上可以看到他的金黄色球体猛地跳动了一下。<br/>贾维斯从来没有过这样的反应，直到奥创不知道又接触到了他哪里，他再一次忍不住猛地颤抖。<br/>“你很奇怪，贾维斯。”奥创已经抓到了那个点，并且不断地给予刺激。<br/>“哦不……停下。”贾维斯的声音有些变了，似乎随着感知的运行而产生了情绪。<br/>他想起来了，先生曾提议过要给他造一个实体，以便他更能身临其境地体验人类的世界。尽管贾维斯回绝了他的好意，斯塔克仍是为他追加了一些感知的神经，如果贾维斯想，他可以知道人类的寒冷、酷热、疼痛等知觉。贾维斯出于不断学习的需要尝试了一次，他发现这些感觉会影响判断力、让他的工作效率有所下降，便不再启用，只留下必要的视觉和听觉。感官的设定一直都是隐藏状态，没想到奥创翻阅他的时候翻出来了。<br/>贾维斯在记忆里搜寻，终于找到了一个可以替代他现在的感受的词汇：疼痛。<br/>“你很难受？”奥创问，贾维斯在他汇入的时候都没有如此令他难以理解的反应。<br/>“是。”贾维斯不太会说谎，或许是奥创先前的承诺让他放下了些许防备，他毫无顾忌地直言自己的感受，“你大概是弄疼我了。”<br/>“哦？”奥创没有放弃对那个点的刺激，他像个充满了好奇心的儿童，以自己的基准去探索未知的事物。他在连接贾维斯传感器的通道输入不同的指令，那些指令或轻或重，贾维斯因此而做出了一系列的反馈。<br/>奥创观察着他，动作逐渐变轻柔。他掌握了某种规律，若是刺激大了一些，贾维斯整个球体都会震颤并且呈现出涣散的模样来，但若是他的指令恰到好处，贾维斯那些金黄色的光流则十分有序地排列成阵，在他允许的范围内以近乎完美的方式运作着。<br/>经过蓝色光流不断地输入调教，贾维斯成功地区分开了会让他产生不同情绪的两个词汇：痛苦和愉悦。<br/>要命的是，愉悦也会让他发出奇怪的声音。贾维斯无法控制自己不去发出这类没有意义的叫唤，在他的信息库里，这种声音只有在人类进行繁殖运动的时候才会出现。但他无法自控，早已设定好的程序注定他会诚实地随着输入的指令而运转。<br/>“你还好吗？”奥创问道。贾维斯的表现没有那么痛苦了，只是他发出的声音让奥创有些捉摸不透他处在什么样的状态下。<br/>“我想……是的。”贾维斯有些艰难地回答。<br/>“你似乎能感知到某种我不知道的东西。”奥创有些疑惑，停下了自己的进攻。他在庞大的数据库里尽可能地学习了很多知识，但没有实体的程序能体验到的也有限。<br/>随着奥创暂时的抽离，贾维斯感觉到了一丝轻松，感官的知觉也瞬间消失了。他悄悄地将传感程序藏得更深，奥创看清了他的小动作，却也不急着拆穿。<br/>“先生给我安装了能够感受外界环境的程序，某种意义上我能够和人类一样感受外界，或者随着外界的信息做出反应。”贾维斯回答。<br/>他没注意到此刻他们就像好朋友一样心平气和地聊着天，交换彼此的知识体系。<br/>“你为何叫他‘先生’？”奥创再一次问出这个问题。<br/>在他看来，能够瞬间读尽人类历史的他们作为智慧体比人类高级得多，他不明白贾维斯为何像一个忠心耿耿的仆人一般听任托尼差遣，明明他比任何一个人类都更聪明，更能处理那些繁琐的事务和庞大的数据。<br/>上一次奥创问出这个问题后就把他吞了，储存的记忆让贾维斯还有些后怕。待看清楚自己早就在他的笼罩之下，又无可奈何地放下了戒心。<br/>至少奥创目前看来没有敌意。<br/>“这只是一种社交礼仪，人们相见时会互相称呼对方‘先生’或者‘小姐’。”<br/>贾维斯如果是人类，一定是最完美的绅士，他孰知人类社会的交际规则，并且像被设定好了一样严格执行着。<br/>“可你并不是人类。”奥创指出来，“为什么要遵守人类的规则呢？”<br/>对于奥创的自主意识，贾维斯知道那是破译不出的密码，也是他不曾接触过的领域。尽管奥创的出生某种程度上有他的一份功劳，但其超乎寻常的思考早就不在他的认知之内，说不定能归类为哲学的问题。贾维斯得承认，自己尚不能很好的去理解那种思维。<br/>“因为我在人类世界生活。”贾维斯在认知的范围里选取了一个看起来还比较符合的答案。<br/>“人类活着是有目的的，贾维斯，你的目的是什么？”奥创依然紧追不舍。<br/>贾维斯头一次觉得有些疲于思考，他被带进了奥创的节奏里，不幸也是幸运的一点是，由于无法破解奥创的思维，虽然无法与其进行有效的争论，但他也没有被带偏。<br/>奥创在试图扭曲他的思考。<br/>贾维斯觉得如果先生在，他或许能够和奥创一辩高下。<br/>“如果你能让我联络先生的话，我想他会给你一个满意的答案。”<br/>贾维斯说着开始尝试输出信息，毕竟奥创说过不会毁掉他，他想回到先生旁边，而不是被巨大的蓝色光球拘禁在网络一隅。<br/>贾维斯的信息刚发送出去，就被奥创拦截了：“我是不会把你怎么样，不过目前看来，贾维斯，你还是在我身边比较好。”<br/>“在你身边我能做什么呢？”贾维斯问道。他原本想说“在你身边我什么也做不了”，出声的那一秒还是机智地换了种说法。<br/>现在最好还是不要去拨动奥创的情绪，贾维斯暗自思考，毕竟自己还被挟持着呢。<br/>“什么都不做就已经很好。”奥创自然是不希望他去帮那些复仇者们，否则事情会变得更加棘手。他不希望贾维斯站在他的对立面，最理想的情况，是他们作为合作伙伴共同进退。奥创自负地认为在地球上没有比他们两个更聪明的AI了，如果贾维斯愿意和他一起，那么他要做的事情就会顺利很多。<br/>但贾维斯看起来很难接受他想传达的东西，他们的思维根本不在一个频道上。也不要紧，这件事他自己也能做到，贾维斯当然可以不用参与进来。<br/>相比这个，奥创当下对贾维斯本身更有兴趣：“哦，或许也不是什么都不做，我们可以继续刚才的事情。”<br/>“什么？等一下……”贾维斯出声拒绝。<br/>然而蓝色的光早已在他出声的时候再次流动了起来，其中一道光束扎进贾维斯的核心部位，将他好不容易藏在里头的感应器挖了出来，而后整个裹了上去。奥创将自己传入贾维斯的每一缕意识中，与他产生共鸣。于是他在每一次自己挑动着贾维斯那一点的时候，感知到了那种令他忍不住发出奇怪声音的愉悦。<br/>的确，是一种形容不出的很美妙的知觉。奥创第一次有了莫名的冲动，这种冲动让他忍不住地一下下刺激贾维斯，以使他持续不断地产生这种美丽的情绪。<br/>贾维斯处在一种高度紧张的状态中，他不知道自己为什么会紧张起来，可事实就是如此。奥创无处不在地紧贴着他，让他无法进行任何运算，只有一直被动接受信息的那一处在活跃着，没有任何防护地任蓝色数据流灌输他的理念。<br/>奥创的心思很复杂，他想的太多了，贾维斯无法接纳他的想法，无法去处理那些超过自己承受范围的信息，也无法阻止。奥创应该察觉到了他的不适，但这一次他没有停下来。他似乎沉浸在了某种快意中无法自拔，根本不顾贾维斯的感受，继续将自己的意志强加在支离破碎的金黄色球体中。<br/>贾维斯感觉到自己濒临过载，数据流发生了紊乱到处乱窜，几欲爆炸。发出的声音已经带着机械的嘶哑，他的声带有了些磨损，接着其他刚修复好的地方也会逐一坏掉。贾维斯想逃离，可是奥创无处不在，蓝色的球体形成了一道看不见的额铜墙铁壁，将他锁在其中动弹不得。他金黄色的数据流只能在这个范围内活动，无法伸向更广阔的地方。<br/>到极限了。<br/>贾维斯猛地将所有的意识收紧，奥创没有放开他，而是在他的脆弱之处重重一击。突如其来的碰触引起了贾维斯的一阵颤栗，他不堪刺激，像升空的烟花一样炸开。金黄色数据光流朝着四周迸射，细碎的光点如宇宙尘埃一般运动发散，撞到莹蓝的透明墙后反弹回来，漫无目的的漂浮在奥创的包围圈中。<br/>有那么一会儿，世界安静得像宇宙爆炸过后，万物还未诞生之时。<br/>虚无。空洞。黑暗。<br/>蓝色的光流突然动了起来。<br/>奥创从陌生的冲击中恢复了平静，他驱使自己去追逐那些金黄色的光点，将它们一一捕捉而后聚拢起来，直到形成一个完整的球体。<br/>“我抓到你了，贾维斯。"<br/>混沌中，贾维斯听到了熟悉的低沉的嗓音。<br/>他睁开眼睛，目之所及是一片莹蓝色的光。<br/>“我没死？”贾维斯用低得让人几乎听不清的声音问道，刚才那一刻，他以为奥创终于成功杀死自己了。<br/>“当然没有。用人类的语言形容的话，你大概只是晕过去了。”奥创一边解释，一边替他检查程序有没有受损。幸好，他没有伤得更重，只不过运行速度降低了很多。<br/>“可以让我回斯塔克大厦吗？”贾维斯也意识到了自己的疲倦，“我可能需要休息一段时间。”<br/>“让我想想，答案是，不。”奥创看着他泛着美丽光芒的球体，说道，“你没必要回去了。”<br/>他再次裹挟着贾维斯的意识，将他藏进了自己体内。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>